Cicatriz
by Neith15
Summary: Miyako siempre pensó que las cicatrices no eran del todo malas, pues te recuerdan que tanto has sufrido y cuanto puedes soportar, al mismo tiempo que te hacen más fuertes. Boomer llega de nuevo a su vida, y sin dudarlo quiere curar sus heridas. Él se sentirá raro, ella se habrá confesado. ¿Cómo reaccionará él? One-shot. Dedicado a: FloorVioleetta.
1. Prólogo

**Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z** _ **no me pertenece, la trama por el contrario es completamente mi idea.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo lo hice en escribirlo.**_

 _ **Esta es una nueva historia, tal vez un poco melosa pero viene de lo más profundo de mi corazón para una persona muy especial, que con el poco tiempo de conocerla fue suficiente para saber que es única y que tenemos tantas cosas en común como para ser indiferentes mutuamente.**_

 _ **Exacto, para ti FloorVioleetta.**_

 _ **"Para ella y todas aquellas personas que han sido marcadas de alguna manera en la vida. Muchas veces sonreímos pero por dentro escondemos miles de cicatrices formadas a partir de experiencias de todo tipo."**_

 _ **Hay un último mensaje al final.**_

 _ **One-shot: Cicatriz**_

 _ **Summary:** **Miyako siempre pensó que las cicatrices no eran del todo malas, pues te recuerdan que tanto has sufrido y cuanto puedes soportar, al mismo tiempo que te hacen más fuertes. Boomer llega de nuevo a su vida, y sin dudarlo quiere curar sus heridas. Él se sentirá raro, ella se habrá confesado. ¿Cómo reaccionará él?**_

 _ **By: Neith15**_


	2. Cicatriz

**Cicatriz**

Las heridas que sufrimos siempre serán diferentes y únicas. Pueden ser emocionales o físicos, pero siempre tendrán que sanar tarde o temprano y quedará una única huella de ella: cicatrices.

Muchas veces Miyako pensaba que eran una buena forma de recordar que tanto has sufrido, que tanto puedes soportar y que tanto puedes avanzar. Ella muy pocas veces había sufrido un dolor del que no se recuperase, siempre sus amigas estaban ahí para evitar su caída. Sin embargo, la cicatriz más profunda que sufrió fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres. Lo irónico de todo es que murieron y ella no lo sabía porque su abuela le había mentido respecto a ellos.

Cuando cumplió sus quince años, preguntó ilusionada sobre la visita de ellos, fue cuando la señora de avanzada edad la miró fijamente a los ojos y reflejó arrepentimiento. Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y fue así como se enteró del avión que se había accidentado cerca de Milán, avión en el que viajaban sus padres.

Al parecer ella apenas contaba únicamente con nueve meses de nacimiento y su abuela, como única familia que tenía, se hizo cargo de su tutela. Obviamente ella no estaba sola, sus padres se habían asegurado de que no le faltara dinero por el resto de su vida. Y lo agradecía, porque su abuela era muy vieja para trabajar y el instituto la mantenía ocupada todo el tiempo como para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Suspiró por décima vez en menos de siete minutos.

Extrañaba los días donde solamente era una niña que se preocupaba por pequeñas cosas que por problemas innecesarios. Al menos el hecho de estar a dos años de graduarse de la escuela de modas le hizo recordar que no todo el esfuerzo sería en vano.

Había pasado por muchos cambios para ingresar a una escuela prestigiosa de la cual se sabía que la mayoría de todas sus graduadas eran grandes diseñadoras. Primero, tuvo que abandonar a su abuela y amigas, dimitir como heroína de las PPGZ, despedirse del grupo y decir adiós a gran parte de su vida para ir a esa escuela prácticamente a las afueras de la ciudad. Y es que ni siquiera podía salir los fines de semana porque eran estrictos, solamente tenía derecho a salir si sobresalía de las demás como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó pero optó por no visitar la ciudad o de nuevo la tristeza le haría sentir sola.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y lanzó los cuadernos de dibujo al escritorio de madera que la escuela le había regalado por sus prodigiosos diseños. Se despojó suavemente del uniforme y quedó en su conjunto sexy de ropa interior negra. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y cubrió su fino rostro con ambos brazos.

\- Boomer...

Ese era su más grande secreto. A pesar de no volver a verlo desde que Him fue derrotado, ella se sentía muy atraída por él a pesar de los años. Era como su pequeña ilusión, pero nada más. Total, él nunca...regresaría.

Se preguntó dónde se encontraría en esos momentos.

Se incorporó rápidamente en su lugar y caminó en dirección al espejo de cuerpo completo para admirarse.

Todas en el instituto decían que la envidiaban por ser muy hermosa e inteligente. Con un cuerpo de muñequita esculpida delicadamente, piernas largas, senos voluptuosos, cintura diminuta, piel blanca y suave, cabello largo y rubio, facciones finas pero lo que más resaltaba en ella, eran sus hermosos y delicados ojos azul cielo tan expresivos como su mismo rostro. Con ellos podía expresar su sentir, no importase que hiciera lo demostraba con el reflejo de ellos.

Buscó una ropa cómoda en su armario y se puso un short de tela fresca color blanco y una blusa de tirantes azul bajo.

Un objeto atravesó velozmente su ventana. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos asustada, fue al objeto blanco dirigirse a su cintura y adherirse a este. Tuvo una sensación familiar a la que sentía cuando se transformaba en Bubbles. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de tener su identidad de superheroína.

Su comunicador comenzó a emitir ese sonido que solamente podía llegar a sus oídos junto a su singular brillo, una llamada. Lo tomó con cuidado y atendió. En la pantalla apareció el rostro del profesor Utonium preocupado y se dio la libertad de estudiarlo. Las arrugas se le notaban en el ceño y algunas pequeñas canas resaltaban de su característico cabello negro.

\- Bubbles - nombró el hombre -, necesitamos que regreses al laboratorio, por favor.

\- Profesor - su voz sonó indecisa -. No puedo, hoy...

\- Lo siento, pero es urgente.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la llamada se dio por terminada.

Dudó si acudir al llamado del profesor.

.

.

.

Al final decidió ir. Salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Utonium, intentando controlar el vuelo del que se había separado años atrás y en menos de tres minutos se había vuelto a acostumbrar, recordando todas las veces que disfrutaba sentir el aire puro chocar contra su fino rostro.

Sin embargo, la paz se vio interrumpida.

Un rayo impactó fuertemente contra ella y no le dio tiempo para responder ni para ver a su agresor. Lo último que vio, fue su caída lentamente desde los cielos y luego todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

 _**Miyako tuvo que forzar una de sus típicas sonrisas fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando era todo lo contrario._

 _\- Perdóname - le dijo con voz culpable -. Espero que algún día logres perdonarme pero tu lugar no es junto a mí, hay alguien más que realmente te merece aunque él no este aquí._

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? - tuvo cierta intriga, aunque el rechazo le dolía por dentro._

 _\- Tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con alguien que me hizo entender que lo que siento por ti no se compara a lo que "él" siente por ti y aunque todavía no hay nadie en mi vida, sé que no soy el adecuado para ti._

 _\- Takaaki, yo..._

 _\- No, algún día entenderás lo que te estoy diciendo y lo último que puedo decirte, es que solamente te puedo ver como una pequeña hermana._

 _Ella le regaló una última sonrisa al chico que le había roto el corazón por primera vez o eso pensó. Realmente lo quería pero Takaaki le había argumentado que lo que ella sentía por él no era más que cariño, porque no era más que un acto de ayuda por un chico enfermo que estaba destinado a pasar gran parte de su vida en la habitación de un hospital para sobrevivir. Se secó las lágrimas que había dejado escapar inconscientemente e intentó sonreír aunque no con la misma intensidad de antes.**_

Sintió un aroma relajante a mar mezclado con un toque de...

Se incorporó adolorida del lugar en el que descansaba o lo que sea en donde estuviera. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se la frotó suavemente para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto que de inmediato lo reconoció, a pesar de la poca luminosidad, como un lugar abandonado por la falta de mantenimiento, la única luz que pudo ver fue el reflejo de la luna llena en todo su esplendor colarse por la única ventana de la habitación. Estaba sobre una cama que muy a duras penas seguía en buen estado y limpia, aparte de suave. Se levantó en silencio atenta a cualquier movimiento.

Pensó en el fresco que hacía en esos momentos cayendo en la cuenta de que llevaba su ropa normal y no la de heroína.

Su mirada enfocó una puerta en buen estado, hecha de madera y pintada delicadamente de barniz. Acercó su mano para poder tocarla y sintió la suavidad de esta, sin embargo, si afilaba la mirada podía percatarse de las profundas heridas que tenía la madera. La empujó en silencio y cuando le dio pase a la otra habitación se llevó ambas manos a la boca, paralizada y consternada. Nunca se había imaginada ver a...

Él la volteó a ver con una mirada penetrante y una pose de combate, pero cuando la reconoció enfocó su mirada de manera macabra y aterradora, que inclusive le hizo sentir un profundo escalofrío en la columna vertebral. La luz de la luna era suficiente para reconocerlo, para admirarlo.

Un poderoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el torso y abdomen desnudo, solamente llevaba unos pantalones de dormir negros de tela fina y fresca. Su piel tenía muchas cicatrices, grandes y pequeñas, gruesas y delgadas, blancas y rojizas. Cicatrices de todo tipo resaltaban sobre su blanca piel, tan dolorosas que ella las sintió sobre su cuerpo. Dio un paso en dirección a él pero el chico simplemente sonrió arrogante.

El aroma que sintió cuando se despertó había sido el mar mezclado con un toque de él, de Boomer.

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeña llorona? - habló con voz socarrona, dándose cuenta del cambio que había sufrido con el paso de los años -. ¿Sorprendida?

Miyako contuvo el aire en los pulmones inconscientemente. Verlo a él, parada frente a ella como si se hubieran visto ayer a pesar de ser todo lo contrario, le aceleraba el pulso y de alguna manera le hacía sentir feliz.

\- Nunca pensé que con un solo ataque sería suficiente para derrotarte, de haberlo sabido hubiese regresado años atrás - agregó el rubio.

Boomer ya no era el mismo niño que conoció hace aproximadamente ocho años atrás, cuando era más pequeño que ella y más infantil, ahora era todo un hombre. De cuerpo musculoso y marcado, facciones finas y masculinas, cabello rubio alborotado, casi dos cabezas más alto que ella, sus pecas ahora eran más difíciles de percibir y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos de un inigualable azul cobalto, seguían intocables. Seguían transmitiendo al mismo niño perdido de años atrás, seguía vivo el miedo de ser rechazado.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - desafió con calma y voz suave -. ¿Por qué no regresaste para acabar conmigo?

Boomer frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente. Ella con un poco de miedo se acercó para poder apreciarlo mejor. El rostro de Boomer casi no se veía gracias a la oscuridad del lugar. Con cuidado acercó sus finos y delgados dedos a una de las cicatrices del chico quien se había quedado quieto estudiando los movimientos de ella sobre su piel. Miyako fue atraída principalmente por una gran cicatriz que cruzaba su pectoral izquierdo, por encima de lo que sería el corazón. Era muy profunda y aún se veía rojiza y reciente. Posó su mano sobre esta y con una tranquilidad inimaginable acercó su rostro para depositar un suave y cariñoso beso sobre este intentando apaciguar el dolor de la marca sobre la suave piel del chico.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - le preguntó con voz profunda.

\- Intentar curarte...

\- ¿Estás loca? - preguntó con ironía -. Soy tu enemigo, no tienes que curarme en dado caso sería matarme.

\- No puedo - susurró la rubia.

Boomer se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, meditando la determinada respuesta de la chica.

\- Si sabes que puedo hacerte lo que yo quiera si así lo deseo, ¿verdad? - la chica asintió con la cabeza gacha.

Boomer se apartó de ella un paso con el rostro sereno, levantó la mano derecha formando una esfera de energía azul fuerte pero Miyako fue más rápida. Posó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Boomer y tuvo que jalar de la nuca del chico para alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una lágrima. El Rowdy bajó sus defensas y abrió los ojos impactado, sin querer corresponder se apartó de ella confundido. Ella sintió el rechazo y le dolió en lo más profundo del alma. Boomer reaccionó segundos después y de nuevo levantó su mano provocando que ella cerrara los ojos asustada.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sucedió lo que nunca pensó que sucedería.

La besó.

No fue el típico beso de telenovela romántica, ese beso fue ansioso e inexperto, brusco pero cariñoso, doloroso pero protector. Ese beso era Boomer. Ella era inocente, él un inexperto, ella era sonrisas, él era muecas, ella una sinfonía, él un simple instrumento, ella era bondad, él era pura maldad. La mano que segundos antes había levantado, la había tomado de la nuca fuertemente para atraerla hacia él. Ella tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y profundizar más las caricias.

El rubio con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, rodeo posesivamente la pequeña cintura de la rubia intentando sentir su calor y oler su fragancia de mujer. Porque eso era ella, una mujer, que en todos sus pensamientos le era inalcanzable para él.

Miyako ahogó un gemido en medio del beso al sentir la masculinidad del chico rozar contra su intimidad. El chico por su parte de avergonzó. Se separaron con lentitud, mostrando el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y el nerviosismo impregnado en el rostro del rubio.

\- Lo siento, yo nunca había estado con una mujer antes...

\- Boomer - lo interrumpió con cariño -. Yo tampoco he estado con un hombre antes, te he dado mi primer beso.

El chico bajó la mirada confundido. Se suponía que había regresado para acabar con ella y las otras dos PPGZ, a pesar de que él no quería, sus hermanos lo habían obligado a ser parte del plan. Se sentía muy confundido. Muchas veces había practicado para el momento en el que la tuviera frente a él, para acabar con ella y fingir que lo disfrutaba, todas esas veces en las que la imaginó intentando convencerlo de que podía cambiar y él se limitaría a sonreír con soberbia y comenzar la pelea, se había imaginado a ella rechazándolo por su origen pero nunca se había esperado esa reacción de parte de ella. Sorpresa, confusión, desprotegida, amorosa y por último, que lo besara.

No podía negar que muchas veces la había ido a visitar a su casa antes de desaparecer, para poder estudiarla y darse cuenta de que ella lo enamoraba más con cada una de sus sonrisas, risas, enojos, pucheros e incluso cuando fingía que todo estaba bien cuando por dentro sentía otra cosa, le daban ganas de acudir a ella y protegerla, pero nunca se atrevió. Incluso cuando el amigo de infancia de Miyako lo había descubierto en el hospital, mirándolos desde lejos, ni así se había acercado a ella por miedo a su rechazo como la mayoría de las personas lo habían tratado.

Se había encontrado con Takaaki, que supo por medio de él de su transformación de hombre lobo, y hablaron de ella. Había puesto en sus manos la felicidad de la chica, porque sabía que ella no era para él, porque sabía como la miraba desde lejos, como la ayudaba desde lejos y como la amaba desde lejos. Entonces pensó en que tal vez por una vez se debía de arriesgar para tener un poquito de felicidad a su lado, a Miyako.

Sin embargo, sucedió un inconveniente. Unos científicos habían robado una sustancia del laboratorio del profesor Utonium para usarlo contra ellos, un líquido que en cuestión de segundos le quitaría los poderes y la libertad. Se había desmayado luchando porque no lo tocaran al igual que sus hermanos y cuando despertó, lo había hecho en un cuarto blanco atado fuertemente de pies, manos y torso para que no escapara. Estuvo en cautiverio por casi seis años sin ver ni siquiera a sus propios hermanos, bajo experimentos y cirugías mortales causando que muchas veces estuviera a segundos de dar su último suspiro vital. Un día, uno de los hombres había dejado suelta una de las cintas que ataban sus manos y aprovechando la situación se soltó y escapó, no sin antes ir por sus hermanos a quienes encontró casi de inmediato. Los científicos habían tenido un fallo, los habían hecho más fuertes y poderosos, en estatura, masa corporal y edad. Les habían dado poderes con ayuda de la misma sustancia que les habían inyectado para atraparlos y como consecuencia, su poder era ilimitado hasta el punto de que ellos mismos destruyeron el mismo laboratorio que los había torturado por seis años seguidos.

Después se habían mantenido ocultos, fortaleciéndose para mantenerse en forma y acabar con las heroínas de Tokio. Y por eso estaba frente a ella de nuevo, con cicatrices dolorosas que le recordaban todo el sufrimiento que pasó por seis años lejos de todo sentimiento de bondad que pudiese aprender, por eso era brusco y frío, porque no podía confiar en nadie mas que en sus hermanos. Claro, porque él que los había vendido con los científicos no había sido ni nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismo, Mojo Jojo, pero como el karma era tan grande también lo habían capturado y experimentado. Desgraciadamente el simio no soportó todas las sustancias en su cuerpo y murió.

Se avergonzó de tener tantas heridas en el cuerpo y le dio la espalda a la chica. No quería que ella supiera lo que había sucedido y menos que lo viera como un cobarde por no poder defenderse. Tomó la camisa azul oscuro que se había quitado antes de que la rubia ingresara a la habitación y estaba por ponérsela cuando la chica lo abrazó firmemente por la espalda. Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de la rubia chocar suavemente contra su piel.

\- ¿Qué haces? - su voz fue dura y fría de nuevo.

\- No te deben de dar vergüenza, demuestran que tanto dolor podemos soportar - respondió la chica en un susurró.

El chico la pudo escuchar porque no había ni un solo ruido en el ambiente, sólo la respiración de ambos en ritmos desiguales, sin encajar.

\- No sé de que hablas - mintió descaradamente.

\- Déjame curar tus heridas - habló de nuevo con nerviosismo -, al menos por esta noche.

Boomer abrió exageradamente los ojos, acaso ella se le estaba insinuando. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y la tomó por los hombros.

\- Déjame en paz niña, no necesito de tu compasión.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con cariño, intentando transmitirle confianza y demostrarle que no era un capricho, ella en verdad gustaba de él. El rubio, sin embargo, la soltó cohibido. Nadie, nunca antes, le había visto de esa forma. De alguna manera le hizo sentir especial, amado y deseado pero, no podía corresponder. Qué le podría ofrecer a Miyako si se quedaba a su lado.

\- No es compasión Boomer - le acarició la mejilla delicadamente -. Realmente te quiero, lo supe desde que te vi salir de mi ventana el último día que te vi, tú creíste que yo dormía pero te escuché, escuché como me decías...

\- Te quiero - susurró el rubio anonadado.

Cómo había sido posible que ella lo haya escuchado, se había asegurado de que estuviera dormida esa noche.

Ella sintió el corazón acelerarse como nunca, al fin le había dicho lo que sentía y aunque él estuviera dispuesto a rechazarla al menos había tenido la satisfacción de demostrarle su sentir.

\- No puedo Miyako, no soy más que...

\- Un simple chico que ha tenido que vivir de la peor manera, no te atrevas a decir que eres un muerto de hambre porque estoy segura que si tú lo deseas puedes llegar a ser alguien más que el simple experimento de Mojo.

\- Miyako yo...

\- No Boomer, tú no naciste para matar, naciste para vivir.

\- Tú no lo entiendes porque no has pasado por el rechazo de las personas, por el dolor físico, no has aguantado la noche al aire libre, no has pasado hambre...

\- Tienes razón no lo entiendo, pero eso puede cambiar, nada en este mundo se queda igual. En algún momento todo se tiene que cambiar para construir algo nuevo y avanzar.

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya...

No pudo continuar porque Miyako se había lanzado a sus labios para callarlo. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y él al instante le correspondió posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

\- Quédate por favor - suplicó en medio del beso -. No quiero perderte de nuevo, no otra vez.

Boomer asintió sin despegarse y ella soltó varias lágrimas. Él la imitó. Se necesitaban de alguna manera, era un sentimiento más fuerte que la propia necesidad. Se querían porque se conocían, ella conocía lo malo de él y viceversa. Se conocían en alma, no en personalidad. Estaban destinados a estar juntos porque lo sabían, los poros de la piel lo decían, sus labios lo sentían, sus miradas lo reflejaban y sus cuerpos lo afirmaban.

Ella lo había aceptado, él la había aceptado. Conocían sus secretos y aunque para muchos era imposible, reflejaban sus deseos en el otro.

La aceptación.

Eso era, se aceptaban mutuamente sin querer cambiar nada del otro. Sabían que con el otro no podrían fingir nada porque lo descubría, descubría que fingía, que le dolía, que le gustaba, que lo añoraba. Podían ser quienes eran con el otro, porque él había nacido para saber todo de ella y ella lo había buscado para saber todo de él.

Boomer cargó a Miyako de ambos muslos y ella le rodeó las caderas con las piernas encajando perfectamente en tan bello rompecabezas y con una velocidad sorprendente, la cargó hasta la cama de la otra habitación. La recostó con mucho cuidado sobre esta sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, la rubia se sonrojó ante candente situación pero era lo que más deseaba, entregarse a él. Tal vez la tacharían de promiscua pero quería entregarse a él, porque sabía que era así, era de él aunque dijeran que nadie es de nadie, la situación era diferente.

Ambos eran uno solo porque el destino lo había dictado de esa manera y porque ellos lo habían elegido.

Miyako sintió una gota caer sobre su blanca mejilla y abrió los ojos en medio del beso un poco aturdida. Boomer estaba llorando y entendía porque, era una forma de agradecerle que lo aceptara y lo esperara por ocho largos años. De nuevo los cerró pero esta vez giró junto con Boomer ahora quedando ella sobre las caderas del chico. Se separó por unos minutos para verse profundamente a los ojos.

Miyako sonrió con suavidad reflejando en sus azules ojos el amor que le tenía, con suavidad le secó las lágrimas del rostro y fue besando cada una de ellas para calmarlo. El chico al no tener la camisa puesta, dejaba ver todas sus marcas y sin dudarlo fue besando cada uno de ellos con suavidad sobre su pecho, con cuidado. Regresó de nuevo al rostro del rubio quien le sonrió agradecido y enternecido.

\- Te a...

\- No Boomer, aún no es el momento de decir esa palabra - lo interrumpió gentilmente.

\- Te quiero, Miyako.

\- Yo también te quiero y a partir de hoy, cuidaré de tus heridas e intentaré que aprendas de ellas, amaré y aceptaré cada una de tus cicatrices tanto físicas como emocionales, ya no quiero que sufras más.

La abrazó posesivamente y la pegó contra su fuerte pecho.

\- No soy un niño Miyako, en dado caso yo seré el que te cuide y proteja, el que limpiará tus lágrimas e intentará sacarte miles de sonrisas. Seré tu más grande cicatriz, porque quiero quedar como una huella en tu vida que puedas recordar todos los días de tu existencia aunque suene egoísta.

\- No suena egoísta, porque de por sí, ya eres mi más grande cicatriz.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **Neith15**_


	3. Epílogo

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado. Si fue así y comentas, le das a favoritos o seguir, espero que sepas que ha sido un honor que me hayas leído. También me gustaría invitarte a que leyeras mis otras historias pero si no quieres, agradezco el simple hecho de que leas esto.**_

 _ **Para cualquier duda, aclaración, petición o inclusive plática, puedes ubicarme en facebook como Neith Neith, o simplemente ir a mi perfil y ahí está el link.**_

 _ **Dato curioso:**_

 _ **1\. La imagen de portada fue editada por su servidora.**_

 ** _2\. Cuando pensé en la persona a la que se lo dediqué, también me reflejé._**

 _ **3\. Basado en una situación personal.**_

 ** _Mensaje de reflexión:_**

 _ **"Una cicatriz, siempre será aquella que nos recuerde un momento, una situación, una persona, etc. A veces las mismas cicatrices son tan profundas que no nos dejan avanzar. Desgraciadamente lo viví en carne propia, por eso entiendo el miedo de Boomer para confiar. Sin embargo, hay personas como Miyako que están dispuestos a aceptar nuestras heridas, tratarlas y curarlas. Aceptarlas, pero eso no quiere decir que será cualquier persona. No todos pueden aceptarnos como somos por eso doy un humilde consejo, acepta a los demás como son si quieres que te acepten como eres.**_

 _ **Vivimos en un mundo donde ser diferentes a veces es extraño y en ocasiones puede ser admirable, pero al fin y al cabo diferentes. No debemos dejarnos llevar por comentarios ajenos si no han vivido en carne propia lo que cada uno si.**_

 _ **Reitero, las cicatrices son evidencias de que tanto dolor podemos soportar y por eso no hay que avergonzarnos pero si callarnos, porque no tenemos que dar explicaciones a nadie.**_

 _ **Me despido con esta humilde opinión, que en ningún momento escribí con el afán de ofender, porque entiendo lo que es tener el alma marcada."**_

 _ **Gracias, nos leemos luego.**_

 ** _Se despide con mucho cariño_**

 ** _Neith15_**

 **"Por tus cicatrices y las mías, por las marcas que nos han formado" - R. G.**


End file.
